<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>0513 by Jewel25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804338">0513</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25'>Jewel25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traducción [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los "Guía" se someten a pruebas añadidas repentinamente a los exámenes básicos de salud.<br/>Kwon Ho, quien es un "guía", coincide inesperadamente con un "Esper" llamado Mooyoung.<br/>Sin embargo, en la habitación número 0513 de un trabajo obligado, descubre que cuanto más tiempo pasa al lado de Mooyoung, más se enamora de él.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traducción [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"Entonces, por favor, firme aquí y... Aquí también".</b>
</p><p>Un joven, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, examinó cuidadosamente el contenido de los documentos que había presentado <b>Hae</b><b>-yeon</b> desde hace ya algunos minutos. Parecía incapaz de ocultar su expresión temblorosa mientras llenaba las hojas y recolectaban sus muestras de sangre en pequeños tubitos. Era algo que ella, la investigadora, no tenía que hacer, pero recientemente el número de candidatos había aumentado y la mano de obra comenzó a ser insuficiente. La prueba de rasgo para un <b>"guía"</b>, la que se había abolido durante un tiempo, revivió y se agregó como un elemento básico de control de salud. Después de la visita, tenía que regresar al laboratorio para ver los resultados de sus muestras así que se sentía como si hoy no pudiera ser capaz de volver a casa.</p><p>
  <b>"¿Qué es esto que estoy firmando?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Un </b>
  <em>
    <b>Esper</b>
  </em>
  <b> no puede obligar a un </b>
  <em>
    <b>Guía</b>
  </em>
  <b> emparejado a él a tener una relación física o psíquica de ninguna especie. Y en caso de violación del protocolo, existe un período de servicio obligatorio que ellos deben cumplir."</b>
</p><p>Entre el contenido, este era un artículo que aparentemente varios <em>guías</em> que visitaron anteriormente el lugar habían tachoneado. Con los ojos parpadeando lentamente, Hae-yeon dio una explicación mecánica ante su evidente preocupación:</p><p>
  <b>"Tranquilo. Eso no es nada. Debido a la naturaleza de un Esper, hay casos en los que comienzan a obsesionarse con los guías y por eso la advertencia está aquí. Por puro papeleo. En el pasado, el sexo era un factor fundamental para un </b>
  <em>
    <b>guía</b>
  </em>
  <b>."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"¿Sexo?"</b>
</p><p>Haeyeon agregó una explicación adicional cuando la expresión del hombre, que abrió la tapa del bolígrafo, se hundió con frialdad.</p><p>
  <b>"Solía serlo, pero no en estos días. Los </b>
  <em>
    <b>Esper</b>
  </em>
  <b> están muy bien entrenados últimamente y hay muchos </b>
  <em>
    <b>guías</b>
  </em>
  <b> alternativos disponibles que pueden entrar si algo sale mal. No tienes que preocuparte."</b>
</p><p>El hombre, con una expresión todavía bastante desagradable, comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente los términos y condiciones como si no estuviera contento con sus explicaciones ni pensamientos. La segunda pregunta obvia pareció surgir de pronto:</p><p>
  <b>"Dicen que se debe cumplir un período de servicio de 12 años o más..."</b>
</p><p><b>"La obligación del </b><b><em>guía</em></b><b> para cooperar en el programa es por un mínimo de 1 año hasta un máximo de 12 años dependiendo del nivel del </b><b><em>Esper</em></b><b> con el que se le empareje."</b> Haeyeon recordó los términos y condiciones y suspiró profundamente. Actuando igual a un loro, repitió los comentarios que había dicho decenas de veces al día durante la semana. <b>"De nuevo, es solo el contenido del contrato. Esto que te digo es para un </b><b><em>Esper</em></b><b> grado 8-9 o superior y en este momento es prácticamente imposible encontrar a uno tan avanzado".</b></p><p>
  <b>"¿No hay ningun </b>
  <b>
    <em>Esper</em>
  </b>
  <b> por encima del octavo o noveno grado?"</b>
</p><p>La información sobre los Esper en general era bastante vaga.</p><p>
  <b>"No hay. Cuando uno de ellos alcanzó el decimo grado, murió semanas después. Se observó a uno llegar hasta el undécimo grado una vez, pero el noveno grado es a lo mucho que han llegado últimamente."</b>
</p><p>Mientras hojeaba un folleto delgado, encontró la página que quería y se la entregó al hombre que tenía delante.  <em>"Guía por rango para conocer al Esper"</em> Era una página que enumeraba el período en el que tenía que cooperar con cada uno dependiendo de su grado.</p><p>
  <b>"Normalmente, no tienes que preocuparte demasiado porque te asignan un Esper de 4º grado al inicio. Las </b>
  <b>
    <em>guías</em>
  </b>
  <b> no tienen una clasificación separada como tal, pero es importante leerlo todo."</b>
</p><p>El hombre jugueteaba con el anillo que traía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda como si fuera una especie de amuleto.</p><p>
  <b>"Es necesario hacerlo durante tres años..."</b>
</p><p>Echó un vistazo a la página abierta por Hae-yeon y después de confirmar que la obligación de cooperación con un <em>Esper</em> de cuarto grado era de hasta tres años, comenzó a firmar la hoja con una expresión intranquila.</p><p>
  <b>"Sí. En algunos casos, el </b>
  <b>
    <em>Esper</em>
  </b>
  <b> es dado de alta o muere en el combate así que los años de servicio de un </b>
  <b>
    <em>guía</em>
  </b>
  <b> se reducen significativamente. Es por eso que el número de guías es tan grande en comparación con el número de Esper."</b>
</p><p>Entonces, significaba que <em>"si tenía mala suerte"</em>, se emparejaría con un Esper resistente al que tendría que visitar al centro dos veces al mes durante 3 años y proporcionarle <em>alivio</em>. A cambio, recibiría una cantidad predeterminada de dinero...</p><p>
  <b>"¿No es esto como prostituirme?"</b>
</p><p>Haeyeon escuchó que el hombre estaba hablando solo, pero prefirió no hacerle caso.</p><p>Algunos de estos <em>guías</em> se convertían en <em>"guías profesionales"</em> al extender el contrato una vez finalizado el período obligatorio. La <em>"Esper Management </em><em>Association</em><em>"</em> estaba agradecida con su trabajo, pero ya sabía que la mirada que les ofrecían por esta labor no era buena entre el público en general.</p><p>
  <b>"Está bien, entonces por favor, firma el compromiso de seguridad... Justo aquí. Si espera un mes, más o menos, los resultados se publicarán satisfactoriamente en la plataforma</b>
  <b>".</b>
</p><p>Hae-yeon recogió los documentos del hombre que había firmado mientras acomodaba sus anteojos y también, mientras comenzaba a organizarlos junto con las muestras de sangre.</p><p>
  <b>[Shin </b>
  <b>Kwon</b>
  <b>-ho / 28 años / Alfa / Hombre]</b>
</p><p>Se colocó una etiqueta sobre la muestra de sangre junto con su número de acceso. <em>El folleto también estaba allí.</em> Le había dicho que lo leyera porque tenía un contenido útil y también le había pedido que asistiera al chequeo regular dos veces al año pero, parecía que quería dejarlo pasar.</p><p>
  <b>"¿No es posible que me asignen a un Esper de octavo o noveno grado?"</b>
</p><p>El hombre se dispuso a levantarse, lanzando "bromas" que parecían muy sinceras.</p><p>
  <b>"De ninguna manera. Los pocos Esper que tenemos de grado 8 o superior tienen un menos del 15% de control. Es mucho más eficiente administrar estabilizadores que asignar un guía".</b>
</p><p>Haeyeon, quien fijó su mirada en el monitor, respondió en un tono sencillo y luego envío un simple saludo al hombre que caminaba lejos de la oficina.</p><p>En Corea, seis personas fueron juzgadas con una calificación de 8 o más en el nivel de <em>Esper</em>. Cuatro de ellos todavía sobrevivían hasta el día de hoy. La posibilidad de tener uno de ellos como compañero, era muy escaso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toc, toc.</p><p><b>Kwon</b><b>-ho</b>, que estaba esperando por la hora de salida, comenzó a hacer ruido sobre su escritorio utilizando únicamente el dorso de sus dedos. Se había unido a la <em>"Asociación Esper"</em> hace algunos años y ahora estaba recordando el día que los visitó por primera vez para hacerse una prueba de "Guía". Dijeron que tomaría alrededor de un mes darle una respuesta gracias a las pruebas de sangre que debían ser analizadas a detalle pero, extrañamente, los resultados se estaban notificando 2 semanas después. <br/>   <br/><em><b>"Viendo a las personas que han sido juzgadas como Guías, nos aterra pensar que la población de Esper sea tan pequeña. Tal vez, si pasa su prueba, sea difícil incluso asignarle un Esper de inmediato". </b></em></p><p><em><b>"Tiene razón en eso. Mi hermano hizo la prueba hace 8 años, pero le dijeron que era difícil encontrar un compañero. Hay personas que nunca han logrado servir ¿No es cierto?" </b></em><br/>   <br/>La conversación bajó de tono en un segundo y habían terminado por decirle que sería notificado por correo tan pronto como fuera posible. Gracias a la llamada telefónica que había recibido durante la mañana, el momento en que tuvo su reunión con los gerentes en la oficina de la organización había vuelto a su mente. Colgó el teléfono a toda prisa, pero volvió a sonar de manera persistente. El jefe de la empresa, que estaba molesto por el sonido vibrante, lo regañó y luego le dio un <em>ultimátum </em>bastante amenazante. Él simplemente suspiró. <br/>   <br/><b>[La Asociación de Gestión de Corea para Esper, le informará en breve: Ahora que tu análisis de sangre está hecho, visite el centro de gestión más cercano en un plazo de 14 días para comprobar tus resultados. </b><br/><b>   ▷ Ve a la recepción de Esper: www.kore...] </b><br/>   <br/>Cuando no contestó el teléfono, el mensaje de texto que apareció en su celular le dejó una sensación bastante molesta. La prueba terminó en dos semanas <em>¿Y no era esto muy apresurado?</em> Kwon-ho suspiró mientras iba rumbo a su vehículo y lo hizo una vez más mientras giraba el volante hacia la izquierda. Sus ojos estaban rígidos y los sentía bastante pequeñitos. Cuando comenzó el proyecto de cierre, las horas extras llegaron sin cesar junto con el extenso papeleo así que incluso se preguntaba cual fue la última vez en que tuvo algo de tiempo libre. Estaba ocupado, sin horas libres ni fechas importantes, <em>pero disponible para poder visitar el centro de trabajo de Esper en cualquier momento</em>. Le dijeron que asistiera allí y que tenía un plazo de 14 días para hacerlo. Hasta las 5 de la tarde y de lunes a viernes. Sin embargo, a diferencia del anuncio de que el centro estaba en funcionamiento solamente durante determinado tiempo, la voz en su contestadora le dijo que deseaban verlo incluso aunque fuera de noche. Le avisaron que era <em>urgente</em> y que enviarían un vehículo al frente de la empresa para recogerlo así que, fue una enorme sorpresa.</p><p><b>[40 metros más adelante y llegará a su destino.]</b><br/><br/>Era un edificio apodado <em>"El faro".</em> Y ahora que se acercaba la medianoche, creía que el nombre le quedaba increíblemente bien. Habían encendido luces brillantes en todos los pisos, excepto en el vestíbulo del primero, lo que significaba que casi todos los empleados estaban trabajando horas extras. Cambiaban a la gente aquí y allá y funcionaban de una manera bastante organizada para su gusto.</p><p><b>"¿Shin </b><b>Kwon</b><b>-ho? Bienvenido." </b><br/>  <br/>Poco después de presionar el timbre para anunciar que había llegado, salió la misma investigadora de la primera vez, con una impresionante expresión de <em>muerte</em>. Lo saludó. Las ojeras, que caían debajo de sus ojos apagados y las manchas amarillas por toda la bata blanca le hacían parecer una criatura muy desordenada. <br/>  <br/><b>"Lo siento por la hora... El resultado de la prueba resultó ser un poco..." </b><br/><br/>La investigadora se emocionó por un momento y luego comenzó a tragarse las palabras. Conforme caminaban, la luz blanca comenzaba a encenderse en el espacioso pasillo oscuro del primer piso. Un lugar solitario y frío donde solo resonaba el sonido de los dos pares de pies. <br/>Desde hace un buen tiempo, la ansiedad había empezado a golpearle la parte posterior de la cabeza. Seguramente le habían encontrado un Esper para emparejarse y además, <em>parecía ser un grado alto de Esper</em>. Si fuera un resultado normal y ahora tuviera uno de cuarto grado, no le habrían pedido que viniera de noche <br/>   <br/>Esperando ansiosamente las próximas palabras de la mujer, subió el ascensor y llegó al frente de un nuevo laboratorio. <br/>  <br/><b>"Shin </b><b>Kwon</b><b>-ho, hay un Esper con el que lo hemos emparejado". </b><br/><br/><b>"Entiendo."</b></p><p>Pulsó el botón del ascensor y dijo las palabras esperadas pero <em>¿Qué nivel era? ¿De séptimo grado? </em>Como una costumbre, jugueteó con el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.</p><p>
  <b>"Es el único Esper de décimo grado en el mundo, y las pruebas de rasgos de un </b>
  <em>
    <b>guía</b>
  </em>
  <b> aplicadas a elementos básicos de detección de salud nos enseñan que..."</b>
</p><p><b>"¿Sí?" </b><br/>  <br/>Salió una voz estúpida cuando lo preguntó.</p><p><b>"Este es... Tu hermano. Este Esper no tiene ninguna relación genética contigo, por supuesto. Pero son hermanos en muchos sentidos debido a sus condiciones y capacidades".</b> <br/>  <br/>El hombre negó con la cabeza. <em>¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?</em> La expresión de Kwon-ho pareció venirse abajo rápidamente también.</p><p><b>"Por eso le dije que viniera." </b><br/>  <br/>Tocó el timbre, el ascensor se abrió y el investigador empezó a caminar a la cabeza sin dudarlo. <br/>  <br/><b>"En realidad, tengo un poco de prisa con esto. Se siente como si este Esper hubiera sobrevivido por casualidad. Ni siquiera puedo decirlo en palabras generales. Realmente es algo así como, buena suerte. Por lo general, el despertar de un Esper ocurre en adultos jóvenes ¿Sabes lo que intento decir?" </b><br/>  <br/>Kwon-ho asintió estúpidamente, aunque era incapaz de seguir el flujo de la conversación. <br/>  <br/><b>"Él se despertó como Esper cuando tenía 11 años, apenas iba a entrar a la escuela secundaria".</b> Cuando se detuvo, al final del pasillo frente a la puerta blanca, explicó brevemente: <b>"El período de obligación de colaborar con un Esper es de más de 12 años en algunos casos. Y este es un Esper increíblemente longevo." </b><br/>  <br/>Sintió que saldría una palabra que no debería ser escuchada así que apretó los dientes. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y dijo:<br/>  <br/><b>"¿Eso no significa que va a morir?" </b><br/>  <br/>El investigador se encogió de hombros. <br/>  <br/><b>"Por supuesto, no existe un Esper de alto nivel que sobreviva más allá de esto, por lo que incluso con un </b><em><b>guía</b></em><b> calificado, aún no sabemos si es posible que pueda vivir más de 12 años. De todos modos, tiene suerte. La prueba de rasgo guía a dicho que usted es el correcto". </b><br/>  <br/>Abrió la puerta sin decir una palabra más. La habitación, con una ventana grande, le recordaba al cuarto de un hotel bastante decente. Bajo una luz oscura, el sofá de tela y la cama doble moderadamente grande creaban un ambiente bastante acogedor. Sutil. Está la fragancia de un difusor, refrescos en la mesa y un pequeño baño a un lado de la pared. <br/>  <br/>Kwon Ho miró a la investigadora con una risa absurda.</p><p><b>"Me dijeron que el sexo ya no era un requisito pero, es un buen ambiente para hacerlo". </b><br/>  <br/>Fue cuando el investigador abrió la boca para contestar a su sarcasmo que, al costado de la habitación, la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par y un hombre, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, salió caminando lentamente con un montón de gotitas escurriendo de un cabello corto. El agua corría por su frente, cabalgando sobre sus orejas así que fue completamente normal que su mirada cayera sobre su cara: Tenía las cejas y el mentón en ángulo. A primera vista, la expresión facial del hombre era fría y además, le parecía que tenía una sensación de tensión impresionante. <em>Como si estuviera parado frente a un depredador carnívoro.</em> Sus hombros y músculos estaban bien desarrollados y hacía que fuera fácil inferir que se trataba de un soldado entrenado durante mucho tiempo. Fue hecho para eso, a pesar de que solo permanecía quieto como un Esper novato. Tenía una atmósfera peligrosa así que, <b>carajo</b>, parecía un maldito Alfa.</p><p>En un lugar que le recordaba a una habitación de hotel, analizó sus palabras anteriores sobre el sexo y comenzó a sentir vergüenza.</p><p>
  <b>"Ja, joder. ¿Juegan con las personas de esta manera? Este loco desnudo de aquí no es mi compañero, ni un Omega, y yo no tengo ninguna intención de cooperar con él teniendo sexo. ¿Saben qué? Solo pagaré una multa por esto así que..." </b>
</p><p><b>"¡Shin </b><b>Kwon</b><b>-ho! ¡Espere! Choi Moo-yeong no..." </b><br/>  <br/>Kwon-ho, increíblemente enojado, salió de la habitación con paso rápido. El investigador lo persiguió con urgencia, gritando:</p><p><b>"¡</b><b>Kwon</b><b>-ho</b><b>! ¡Es un malentendido! ¡Eso no es lo que él es!" </b><br/>  <br/>El hombre era alto y cruzó rápidamente el pasillo con sus piernas alargadas. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, la investigadora corrió con tantas ganas que logró seguir sus amplios pasos.</p><p><b>"No... Es que... ¡Este lugar también sirve como albergue!"</b> Dijo el investigador, quién finalmente había logrado alcanzar a Kwon-ho, bloqueando la salida frente a él. <b>"Los </b><b>Espers</b><b> que han regresado de su misión deben pasar primero por aquí antes de ir a casa. ¡Se quedan unos días para un chequeo! Mooyeong regresó hoy por la tarde." </b></p><p>
  <b>"¿Debo creer en eso? Entonces, ¿Por qué se está lavando?" </b>
</p><p><b>"Me lavé para irme a la cama. No estaba esperando visitas."</b> <br/>  <br/><em>No fue el investigador quien respondió a la molesta voz de </em><em>Kwon</em><em> Ho.</em> Un tono bajo y llano había sonado sin rodeos por el pasillo. El hombre que los había alcanzado, llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones de algodón bastante sueltos. Olía a jabón, y el aroma se sentía tan fuerte como una feromona. <em>El disgusto hacía él solamente aumentó gracias a esto.</em> Kwon-ho sabía que esto era un acto sin modales, pero comenzó a vertir feromonas de forma amenazadora. Sin embargo, contrario a lo esperado, la acción solo hizo que la expresión del investigador fuera desagradable.</p><p>Kwon-ho, que tenía un físico tan grande como para atraer la atención de todo el mundo, coincidía con el nivel de los ojos del Esper que se acercaba. <em>Era definitivamente bastante grande</em>. No, más bien, muy musculoso. Comparado con Kwon-ho, que daba una sensación esbelta, el tamaño robusto del Esper hace que sienta una fuerte de asfixia. La feromona de Kwonho es una amenaza completa pero siente su orgullo destrozado al ver al Esper fruncir el ceño con arrogancia como si no pudiera sentir su olor en absoluto.</p><p>El investigador dijo con voz cansada: <br/>  <br/><b>"Choi Moo-yeong es un Beta". </b><br/><br/><b>"¿Beta? ¿Esta cosa es Beta?" </b><br/><br/>Haciendo caso omiso de la expresión, el investigador comenzó una breve introducción al Esper.</p><p><b>"Choi Moo-yeong, 28 años, Beta, hombre. Ustedes dos tienen la misma edad, así que espero que se lleven bien, como amigos. A menos que tenga una razón específica, no necesitará nada más que un toque de sus manos para calmarlo y además, tomará un estabilizador en paralelo hasta que se acostumbre a su nuevo guía." </b><br/>  <br/>A primera vista, se sintió como si sus ojos tuvieran una luz triste y apuntaran a la nada. <br/>  <br/><b>"Es demasiado tarde hoy, por lo que es mejor si simplemente firmo el formulario de consentimiento y me voy". </b><br/>  <br/>Kwon-ho, con una expresión absurda y desagradable y aún sin rodeos, miró a Moo-yeong y negó con la cabeza. El investigador realmente hubiera deseado que Moo-yeong sintiera la calma de Kwon-ho antes de irse a dormir. Al escuchar la noticia de la visita de Kwon-ho hoy, incluso preparó urgentemente a Moo-yeong para recibirlo pero, por su actitud, <em>parece que no será posible</em>.</p><p><b>"¿Saben qué? En serio, solo pagaré una multa. La prueba del rasgo guía está equivocada porque, yo no puedo estar con él. Busquen otro </b><em><b>guía</b></em><b>". </b><br/>  <br/>Dijo Kwon Ho, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo con mala actitud.</p><p><b>"Señor </b><b>Kwon</b><b>-ho, debido a que un Esper se utiliza con fines militares, si no lo hace, podemos reclamar por daños económicos". </b><br/>  <br/>Kwon Ho había leído los términos y condiciones de un contrato "Guía" hace dos semanas. Era cierto que podían demandarlo y mientras lo recordaba, hizo una expresión impresionante de frustración. Sí, iba a ser muchísimo más dinero que una multa pero...</p><p><b>"No me importa." </b><br/><br/><b>"Sin embargo, podría ser sentenciado a prisión por violar la </b><em><b>Ley de Servicio Militar</b></em><b>". </b><br/>  <br/>Incluso si no lo fuera, la atmósfera se sintió tan fría como si hubieran vertido agua helada en su cabeza. Kwon-ho comenzó a maldecir por dentro y luego miró a Mooyeong. Era terrible. 12 años vivo, un número absurdo. Un guía, del Esper con el rango más elevado de todo Corea.</p><p>Kwon-ho tenía una expresión rígida, como si ya no tuviera palabras, y Moo-yeong tenía el ceño fruncido por el dolor de cabeza crónico que sufría al enterarse del tipo de patán que sería su guía.</p><p>
  <b>"Entonces comencemos otra vez. Shin Kwon-ho, este es su Esper, Choi Moo-yeong."</b>
</p><p>El investigador sacó los documentos que ya había preparado y le dijo a Moo-yeong y Kwon-ho que se presentaran el uno al otro. <br/>  <br/><b>"Soy Moo-yeong Choi"</b></p><p>
  <b>"Soy Kwon-ho Shin, quien será su guía en el futuro". </b>
</p><p>A diferencia de la reverencia marcada de Moo-yeong, Kwon-ho volvió la cabeza con mala actitud hasta hacerle crujir el cuello. El investigador lanzó una mirada desagradable, pero ese fue el final. No quería discusiones innecesarias ya que su trabajo simplemente era hacer que los Esper y sus Guías cooperaran tranquilamente el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, cuando lo dejaron en su habitación y cerraron la puerta, Moo-yeong sintió una increíble rigidez ante las voces de dos personas que discutían en el pasillo. Cerró los ojos suavemente. <em>¿Por qué es Shin Kwon-ho su guía?</em> Pasó todo el día caminando por la habitación y esperando con impaciencia pero su guía resultó ser un hombre que Mooyeong nunca esperaba. De la misma altura y con suaves rizos en su pelo. Cuando era joven, se veía pulcramente arreglado como ahora y seguía teniendo esa cara que parecía fácil de recordar. Pero al contrario de Moo-yeong, Kwon-ho mostró una expresión nerviosa durante todo el tiempo, como si no pudiera reconocerlo en absoluto. No, <em>podría haber sido que nunca lo tuvo en su memoria para empezar</em>. <br/>  <br/><b><em>"Nuestra próxima clase es educación física, así que ponte esto". </em></b><br/>  <br/>El traje de gimnasia que le tendió, tenía un leve aroma a suavizante de telas. Lo recordaba... Es la sombra que siempre lo seguía cuando comenzaba a pensar. Diecisiete años, cuando era estudiante de preparatoria. <em>Y su primer amor había regresado a él once años después. </em><br/>  <br/><b>"Pensé que se había ido al extranjero."</b></p><p>En la memoria de Mooyeong, Kwon-ho siempre había tenido un apretado programa de entrenamiento como jugador de voleibol juvenil. Él era un estudiante que no podía mostrar su rostro en la escuela a menudo debido a su manifestación como Esper y sin embargo, Kwon quería hablar con él siempre y se sentaba a su lado cuando iba a presentar sus exámenes y pruebas. Alto y bastante guapo, tanto como para que a veces lo imaginara saliendo en entrevistas en internet o en TV. El talentoso <em>"Alpha Boy"</em> siempre había sido popular, incluso ahora que se había convertido en un adulto. Era hermoso y cautivador y comenzó a creer que seguramente trabajaba como jugador profesional o en el medio artistico. Si le daba la noticia de que se había convertido en un miembro normal de la sociedad, no iba a poder creerlo.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"¿Vas a estar ahí? Si hay un partido de voleibol, tienes que estar en primera fila."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Las veces que habló con él, ahora se sentían particularmente vacías.</p><p>
  <b>"Espero que se cuide bien porque no quiero verlo a menudo. No soy una maldita enfermera". </b>
</p><p>Mientras Moo-yeong estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos, Kwon-ho no pudo superar la molestia y tiró los papeles hacía adelante. Moo-yeong se congeló del otro lado de la puerta, mirando hacia abajo todo el tiempo. Obviamente era lo que se esperaba de un guía joven, pero cuando enfrentó la mirada desdeñosa de su primer amor, <em>dolió un poco</em>. El sonido de pasos enojados detrás de la pared comenzó a hacerse más ligero.</p><p><b>"Uff... Pensé que sería fácil". </b><br/>  <br/>Era pasada la medianoche. Sentado en el sofá, Moo-yeong comenzó a pensar nuevamente en quien sería su guía en el futuro. Estaba mirando la puerta como si esperara que volviera otra vez, pero allí solo estaba la investigadora.</p><p>
  <b>"Es muy diferente de lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? Llevas mucho tiempo aguardando por un guía así que, lo lamento". </b>
</p><p>Dijo en un tono más suave, como si tratara de leer a Moo-yeong para saber exactamente como actuar.</p><p>
  <b>"No importa."</b>
</p><p>Pero incluso si no quisiera aceptarlo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro increíblemente triste. Kwon-ho no lo había reconocido y por mucho que pasara el tiempo, cambió y se volvió algo completamente diferente a todo lo que había conocido en la escuela. Hasta ahora, los sentimientos hacia él no se han mantenido completamente fuertes y puede que este sea un consuelo ante una actitud que había arruinado los buenos recuerdos que le dio. <br/>  <br/><b>"¿Qué tal vas con tu dolor de cabeza? ¿Duermes bien estos días?" </b></p><p>Mooyeong había tirado a la basura su horario de descanso para darle tiempo a su guía así que <em>¿Qué tipo de consuelo debía decir o de qué manera tenía que responder?  </em><br/>  <br/><b>"Está bien." </b><br/>  <br/>El investigador frunció el ceño ante la sombría respuesta de Moo-yeong. <br/>  <br/><b>"No digas que está bien. Confía un poco más en mí y en tu guía y déjanos curarte."</b></p><p>Moo-yeong se sintió incómodo ante sus palabras. Han sido diecisiete años desde el momento en que despertó como Esper. <em>Y había estado esperando durante 11 años por un guía.</em> Alguien que le ayudara a hacer que su carga se sintiera mucho menor de lo que realmente era. Moo-yeong, que se enteró de la noticia de la visita, ocultó fácilmente sus sentimientos de esperanza durante todo el día. Era natural que no pudiera dejar de pensar en él... Pero el hombre se enojó y comenzó a gritar.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Espero que se cuide bien porque no quiero verlo a menudo"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Las palabras que dejó no se borraron, como si estuvieran atrapadas con fuerza en su mente y repitiéndose una y otra vez. Moo-yeong se levantó y se lavó la cara, con los ojos hundidos. <br/>  <br/><b>"Moo-yeong?" </b><br/>  <br/>La mujer lo miró con expresión ansiosa. <br/>  <br/><b>"¿Duele mucho?"</b></p><p><b>"No. Solo un poco..." </b><br/>  <br/>Después de despertar como Esper, Moo-yeong nunca pudo recibir la orientación adecuada y se quejaba de cefalea crónica. Con el tiempo, los dolores de cabeza comenzaron a empeorar tan dramáticamente que tuvieron que administrar un estabilizador. El dolor de cabeza comenzó hace seis años y el insomnio y la fatiga hace tres. Recientemente tenía hemorragias nasales repentinas y mientras desdibujaba sus palabras y las cambiaba por frases más simples, intentaba ocultar su dolor tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora.</p><p>
  <b>"Dale tiempo, es un guía novato."</b>
</p><p><b>"Sí, lo sé." </b><br/>  <br/>La investigadora suspiró fuertemente a pesar de la gentil respuesta de Mooyeong</p><p><b>"Te traeré un estabilizador, así que no duermas mientras tanto". </b><br/>  <br/>Moo-yeong también suspiró bajo mientras miraba a Hae-yeon, dejando su campo de visión. Igual parecía que no iba a poder dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>